


To Look, or Not to look

by Quicksilver_trash



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC Elseworlds, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Gotham City - Freeform, Tattoos, X-ray Vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_trash/pseuds/Quicksilver_trash
Summary: Kara, Barry and Oliver go to Gotham City, Kara might have lost control when confronted with the one CEO.





	To Look, or Not to look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TatteredNotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatteredNotes/gifts).



> This fanfic was requested by Erika Wayhaught Supercorp on Batwoman Amino

Kara walked in the office that day on a mission with her two friends on the accounts of business. It wasn’t supposed to be a visit to Gotham, it was supposed to be a search, for the Batman. What they did find, however, was definitely interesting, especially for Kara. Instead of finding Bruce Wayne, they discovered his cousin. Kate Kane. Kara took an instant interest to her. The tattoos that lined her arms told their own story, but some of them were covered. Kara then looked up at Barry and Oliver. The two had always had the most interesting friendship. Barry was resemblant to the Day, while Oliver was more of the night. Barry always had the brightest attitude, consistently being positive. Oliver, on the other hand, was always the pessimist of the trio. He was the outcast, Kara associated herself with Barry, while Oliver was the loner. 

After reflecting, Kara looked up at Kate. How she saw so much of Oliver in her. Kara begins wondering about Kate's story. Are there any more tattoos? Then it hits, Kara's X-Ray vision. She looks over at her two friends, and then at Kate one more time. This time it's different. She sees everything, tattoos and all. Kate sure does have a lot of them. Paint swatches on her back and floral patterns everywhere. Something is said, and Kara shuts her Xray vision off in an instant. Kara was shocked to see the whole room staring at her. Feelings of shock and especially embarrassment waved through her. 

'Why don't you two go outside?", Kate's voice breaks the silence, " Kara and I have some business to attend to".


End file.
